Helpful Hand
by AirixAram
Summary: A Shinji Hiyori one shot, it takes place after she get cut in half and Aizen is killed :


So this is a one shot, kinda long story involving Shinji an Hiyori...they really do belong together....anyways sorry for any typos I will upload another soon if its to bad, it might be a little OOP but hey its still good. Enjoy!

Helpful Hand

The warehouse was quiet, the only noise was from Lisa's magazine. Each turn of paper echoed through the warehouse. It was still early morning, the sun just rising, Lisa and Shinji were the only two up. Shinji passed back and forth yards from the open door of the warehouse. The sun's rays that shown through the open door elongated his mirrored pacing shadow. His hands were in his pockets, his eyes to the ground.

"If you walk anymore there'll be a groove in the ground." Lisa's voice came from behind her magazine.

"I know, but I can't sit still." Shinji continued to pace as he spoke.

"Urahara said he would bring her over after he know for sure she was stable and on the way to recovery." Lisa pointed out for the fifth time, "You really do like her."

Shinji stopped turning his back to the open door and gave Lisa a look, "Just saying you're the only one pacing."

A noise came from the door. For the first time in several days Shinji was still. He slowly turned around to see Urahara, his green stripped hat on his head, his jacket flowing behind him and his clogs clacked on the hard cement below his feet beside him was her, she had a cane in each hand, her walk was uneven, broken, but she was walking on her own, on her two feet.

"Hiyori," Her name came out almost in relief.

"Hey baldy." A small smile appeared on her face but soon turned into a grimace of pain as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey Shinji, I need to talk to you." Shinji walked over to Urahara, "There are some things you need to know."

"Yea," Shinji was almost afraid of what Urahara had to say.

"Hiyori has a long and painful recovery ," Urahara started. "it's a given. Unohana and I managed to re-attach her legs but those ends need to re-establish a 'connection'. I wanted to warn you she may never get back to a hundred percent."

"But she got her legs back." Shinji added.

"It was one of the risks in choosing this path instead of getting a gigai." Urahara countered.

"She would have killed me if I let that happen." Shinji joked.

"I'll keep an emergency gigai on hand for you." Urahara said with a laugh. "Call me if you need anything."

"You were right, ya know" Urahara looked confused. "A long time ago I told you that people below you don't matter. But know I've learned it's better to care about people, even if they are below you. None of this would have happened, maybe we could have stopped Aizen sooner, if only I cared."

"There is a lot that could have happened, things that could have been different, but they weren't . Don't beat yourself up over it." With a swoosh of his jacket Urahara turned and began to walk out of the warehouse, he turned and said over his shoulder, "And for the record I am always right."

Shinji smirked as he returned to the chairs and couches to find everyone had came out of their rooms to see Hiyori. They were asking question and poking and prodding.

"Hey, guys let's give her some space." As he walked he made eye contact with Hiyori.

He could see the pain in her eyes, but beneath the pain was happiness. She was home, with her people, and most importantly with her own legs.

"What you lookin' at baldy." The corner of Hiyori's mouth pulled up slightly into a smirk.

"Nice to have you back," He continued his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

Days had lurched by slowly. Everyone was very cautious when Hiyori was in the room. She had difficulty doing the simplest of things, but seeing as she was Hiyori, she would not ask for help, though with some resistance let people help her occasionally. All except Shinji.

Shinji watched over the few days as Hiyori let other people help her, but when he did she stormed off best she could or get angry. He noticed as she caved in and let Mashiro help her bath, as she had already fallen twice while trying to do it herself. The whole time Shinji could imagine a disgruntled embarrass look on her face. It brought a smile to his face, or when Lisa had to help her to the bathroom. She wouldn't say she would, but she would give Lisa a certain look. Shinji guessed it was a way to be less obvious about it. Just the other day she was trying to reach a cup that was on one of the taller shelves in the kitchen. Hiyori was up on her toes, she painfully stretched her body to its limit trying to get in her words the stupid plastic cup. Grunts of frustration escaped her lips then an arm came above her and grabbed the cup she was trying so desperately to get. She turned around and Love handed it to her with a helpful smile on his face.

"Thanks," she said before quickly grabbing it out of his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." He continued on his way, he of course did but no one would admit that he did. They knew even if Hiyori was recovering she would force herself to muster enough energy to at least punch them in the face.

That night Rose brought her food as she sat on the couch. He pulled up a tray and set the food up, the only recognition of gratitude from Hiyori was a slight flicker of her eyes to his. In that split second of eye contact Rose understood that she was thankful, then left her to eat. Hatchi had even helped her around the warehouse. It nearly killed Shinji that she would not let him help her.

She spent a lot of time in her room, sleeping, just trying to relax. While she was out one day he snuck in and set up his record player and left his favorite records with it. Shinji hoped it would give her something to do, and it made him feel like he had done something. Even if it was little he helped.

Shinji was thinking about all this as he sat on the couch, Kensei sat in the chair opposite him playing a game of solitaire with the deck of cards that permanently stayed on the coffee table. Everyone else was training or chilling in their rooms. Shinji had not heard any music come out of her room within the past two days since he had put it in there. Shinji felt as if he hadn't helped at all, he couldn't do anything. Any action to help even the thought of help was rejected by her. "She likes you too much to ask for your help."

Kensei's comment immediately brought Shinji out of his thoughts, "How do you know that's what I was thinking about."

"Its plastered all over your face," He replied with an eyebrow raised and small smirk on his face, "I am also good at reading people, and situations. It's my thing, if you're wondering I've already talked to Hiyori about letting people help because I noticed she does need it."

"Yet she still won't asked me for it." Shinji replied as he let his head fall into his hands that were being supported by his arms resting on his knees.

"That's your problem. Don't wait for her to ask, just help her." Kensei gathered the cards and sat them back on the coffee table before walking back towards the room.

Shinji sat back into the couch and thought of the advice that Kensei had given him mulling it over in his head over and over. He shook his head and smiled out of amusement before going to find something to preoccupy himself for a while.

* * *

That night diner was about over, a card game between Rose, Mashiro and Kensei had broken out, Hatchi watched while Rose and Lisa were reading. Shinji sat off away from everyone. Hiyori had gone back to her room with her dinner, she was in pain and everyone knew The screams were almost normal to their ears, sadly there was nothing anyone could do.

"I know she's a strong little thing, but if I were in her position I'd be grateful for the help." Kensei picked up a card to add to his hand, seconds later discarding another.

"Well we all know Hiyori, Independence is her thing." Love picked up the card Kensei discarded and passed it along.

Shinji listened to their conversation silently agreeing in his head. He knew Hiyori hated showing weakness, making herself vulnerable. He knew this whole experience was killing her on the inside.

"I wish she would let someone help." Mashiro picked up the card discarded, "Is this good?"

"What! How do you always win and you don't even understand the game!" Kensei exclaimed as another scream echoed through the warehouse, he retrieved the cards and began another deal.

It was still early in the night and Shinji knew since Hiyori had returned she's had problems sleeping. She was literally in so much pain all she can do is scream and cry. Shinji also knew that, that was the reason she mostly stayed in her room. She didn't want anyone to see her like she was.

As another scream echoed Shinji stood up abruptly. All eyes were on him, the card game froze instantaneously, and magazines and manga were forgotten. He silently walked past the group, up the stairs and towards their rooms.

He arrived at Hiyori's door but paused as he reached for the door handle. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The light from the hall flooded into the room illuminating a strip. The light reached the ceiling above the window adjacent to the door. Shinji noticed Hiyori had hung a blanket over the window as an attempt to make the room pitch dark. He made a mental note to tell her she should have asked someone to put it up for her. Her room was messy, clothes were scattered everywhere, empty take out boxes were built up on the side table beside the bed. His record player sat where he had set it up, untouched.

Between the window and Shinji lay Hiyori in her bed. The blankets flipped and twisted around her small body. She lay in the fetal position, Shinji could see her quivering. She hid her face from the light, she didn't want anyone to see her. Another wave of tears ran down her cheeks as she held in a scream of pain. Hiyori squeezed her eyes tight trying to erase the pain when she felt a hand on her stomach. It was warn, comforting as it pulled her into the body it was attached to.

"What can I do to help?" The pleading in Shinji's voice tore at Hiyori's heart.

"Tell the pain to go away." Her voice was small and as she spoke Hiyori felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Deep down inside Hiyori wanted help, she just didn't know how to ask. As much as she hated people's pity, she knew she was strong, but now someone was helping her, comforting her, she felt a little better. It helped that it was Shinji, even if she was in pain if it was anyone else she would have mustered up the energy to smack them, but not Shinji, not this time.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

Hiyori slowly moved his hand to the top of her waste. Shinji could feel the slight rise of the scar that was forming a ring around Hiyori's waste. Her body quivered under his touch, before she rolled over on her other side facing Shinji.

"That day, when Aizen attacked. There is not much I remember before I blacked out." She could feel Shinji's chin on the top of her head. "But one memory stuck in my head, it seemed to be permanently painted on the inside of my eyelids. Your face, I knew he was baiting me, you even told me. I didn't listen, I let my anger get the best of me. The way my name came out of your mouth almost as a shriek, terrified me."

"Well, you did scared the shit outta me." His eyes darted down to see the top of her head. "I terrified myself. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't process what had happened. I just know, the only thing I was thinking was that I couldn't lose you. I don't think we could have defeated Aizen if he hadn't done that to you, the fact he did pushed me past my limit, drove me to the next level."

As Shinji talked he could feel Hiyori's breathing slow and even out. He knew by the time he had finished talking she was fast asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes to fall into slumber as well.

* * *

The next morning Hiyori woke up from the longest amount of sleep she had gotten in a long time. She rolled over onto her back ignoring the pain as she yawned and stretched at the same time. She felt beside her for Shinji but only found her empty sheets.

"Not too bad baldy." She lay in bed smiling to herself.

* * *

Shinji had gotten up early that morning to go visit Urahara. He arrived at his shop and he could here Jinta and Ururu fighting in the front. He walked into the store to find Ururu with a large sweeping broom and Jinta with a bat.

"Hey you two." Shinji said walking up to them, "Would you know where I can find Urahara."

The two immediately dropped their weapons. "Storage." Jinta replied.

"Thanks," Shinji walked to the back of the shop and could hear as soon as he left the room the two start up again.

"Shinji, what brings you here?" Urahara looked up from the box he was sorting through.

"I was wondering if you had any type of medicine or anything that would ease some of Hiyori's pain." He leaned against the door frame as Urahara thought, "She has had some problems sleeping and such, so even if you have anything that can take the edge off."

"I might, give me two seconds." Urahara disappeared further into storage.

"I have this." Tessai startled Shinji making him jump in the air a few feet.

Shinji looked over to the purple-ish blue-ish concoction he held in his hand, "Yea, umm, I don't think we will be needing that." A nervous laugh followed Shinji's statement as Urahara came back with something in his hands.

"Tessai, every time someone tries your stuff they get even more sick then they were." Urahara laughed, "I think we will try this before we try your solution."

Urahara handed Shinji a small bag with round pills inside. "If anything these will take the edge off, make sure she only takes one a day, if she doesn't I'm not sure what will happen."

"You're not sure!?" Shinji exclaimed.

"I had the bottle somewhere before, but now I don't know where it is. It said on it what will happen, I can't remember but I know it was bad." Urahara waved his fan in front of his face.

"Okay, thanks." Shinji left the store, he had to strategically walk through Jinta and Ururu's fighting, and then made his way back to the warehouse.

He walked into the warehouse doors that were open to find most of the group was up and eating or getting ready to go train. "Morn--"

Shinji stopped mid word as he heard music drifting through the warehouse. It was track four on his third favorite record. "You forgot to turn off your record player this morning." Lisa said shaking her head.

"No, I didn't" He quickly made his way to Hiyori's room and opened the door.

She hadn't realized he was standing there yet, he looked over to the record spinning in the record player then watched as she picked up her room. She was talking to herself as she cleaned.

"Okay, pick up this box and its one box closer to getting stronger." She bent over and snatched it up, "Okay, that one wasn't too bad."

"Hiyori, what are you doing?" Shinji's question startled her and she jumped with a grimace of pain on her face. "Let me help, I got you these from Urahara this morning."

He threw the bag of medicine over to Hiyori as he walked towards her, "So that's where you were this morning."

"Why, did you miss me?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh if I could only kick you in the face right now," She looked up at him as his smirk turned into a smile.

"I can't wait." He bent down and kissed her quickly then stood back up.

Hiyori's face was bright red and it took her a minute to realize what happened. Her surprised eye's met Shinji's before a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

5 MONTHS LATER

Shinji was standing in his room, he had just got done tidying it up a bit. His bed was made, floor swept and every inch of the place dusted. There was a T.V where his record player use to be, it was still in Hiyori's room and the empty space was bothering him.

He heard a knock on his door and walked over and opened it. When he did a pair of small feet connected with his face sending him flying across the room only to be stopped by the wall.

"Ow! Hiyori!" He had his hand up to his nose that he knew would be broken as he looked at the small blonde laying on his bed, hands supporting her head, legs kicking in the background, smiling looking all innocent. "You kicked me in the face, you, you kicked me in the face!"

"Yes, and it was long overdue." She said to Shinji's smiling face.

"You kicked me," He was still mauling over the mile stone in his head as he leaned forward and kissed her. She let her arms fall resting on his shoulders enjoying every second.

"I should kick you in the face more often," She said after Shinji pulled away.


End file.
